Halloween
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Wally makes sure everyone knows that it is almost Halloween... Can he convince the team to come and trick or treat with him... Story is better than the summary... check it out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Soo it is almost Halloween so I thought I would do a cute fanfic :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ but I sooo wish I did :) **

**Chapter 1: Costumes**

It was almost Halloween and Wally made sure everyone at the cave knew it. He had decorated the whole cave with decorations. He supplied the cabinets in the kitchen full of candy.

"I was thinking about being a zombie this year!" He announced to the team after finishing a mission one evening. "Suits you well. You don't have any brains," Artemis said stepping out of the bioship.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. What are you going to be. Wait don't tell me. Yourself! You are scary enough!" She took her hand and smacked him upside the head.

"I'm not going trick or treating," Artemis, said walking into the mission briefing room. " Aww, Artemis. I was hoping the whole team could go together. It could be some good team bonding time!" M'gann said with a pouty look on her face.

"Yeah, come on Artemis! Get turbed and come with. In going to be batman!" Robin said looking at Artemis. Everybody turned and stared at robin. "Seriously dude, your dressing up as your mentor?" Wally asked holding back a laugh. "Yeah, Bats made me a specialized costume like his." Wally face palmed himself and said, "Dude, you have some serious issues."

"I'm going to dress up as a zombie bride!" M'gann said, morphing into her costume. Wally smiled and said, "Babe, you can eat my brains anytime." The whole team either sighed or rolled their eyes.

"I'm going as a mummy," Conner said rubbing the back of his neck. Wally smiled and said, "That's the spirit Conner!" Conner smiled. Zatanna smiled and said," Cool Conner, I think I'm going to be a witch!" She then chanted a spell, "neewollah emutsoc hctiw!" She was now wearing a witch costume, which looked realistic.

"Beautimis!" Robin shouted then clamped his hands over his mouth."Beautimis? What in the world?" Wally asked an embarrassed Robin. "It's a combination of beautiful and gorgeous. Beautimis!" Wally face palmed himself again. "Dude, you are just embarrassing yourself today."

"I like it, it's cute," said Zatanna who had changed back into normal clothes.

Robin turned bright red and said, "Thanks."

"What about you Aqualad?" Asked M'gann. "I would love to come, but my king has invited me to a feast that we atlanteans celebrate on hallows eve." "Aww, have fun," said M'gann as she turned to look at Artemis.

"Come on Artemis! You know you want to come! Pleaseeeeeeeee! For me," M'gann begged staring at Artemis with puppy dog eyes. "Ughh can't believe I am saying this. Yes I'll come, as long as no brains over here don't annoy the hebie jebies out of me," she said sighing in defeat.

"What are you going to be?" Asked M'gann. "You'll see," said Artremis.

"Ok we will all meet in the cave at five thirty to get ready on Halloween!" They all agreed

and parted ways.

**I will try to get second chapter up ASAP! Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween ch.2**

Halloween had finally arrived and everyone was excited. As they waited for Artemis to arrive, they made final adjustments to their costumes. M'gann had morphed into her zombie bride costume, and had started wrapping Connor in toilet paper. Zatanna cast a spell and morphed into a witch. Wally put on some zombie looking make-up. Robin was adjusting his utility belt, and started trying out his customized batarangs.

All of the sudden a whirring noise came from the zeta tube. "Artemis BO 7," said the computer as you could slowly make out a figure forming from particles. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. A gasp escaped M'gann's lips as she saw her costume.

Artemis had let her golden hair flow free. She had curled it and had put a golden leaf crown-resting on her head. She had a white, Greek like dress on. It was a one-sided shoulder dress went down to her kneecaps. A brown, woven belt was wrapped around her waist. Resting on her back was her quiver, which was empty besides two arrows. She had brown, open toe sandals on her feet.

She walked towards them, and they just stared at her. Finally, Zatanna broke the silence, "Artemis as Artemis. So digging it." Artemis laughed and said, "Thanks, I'm surprised you didn't guess what I was going to be before."

Artemis turned to Robin and stifled a laugh. "What! I look totally beast! Don't be hating on Bats," he said as he crossed his arms. She laughed again at his reaction. She then turned to Wally who quickly shut his jaw. "Did you catch a fly?" She asked as Zatanna and M'gann giggled behind her."I was just practicing my zombie look," he said finding an excuse. Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "sureee..."

"Are we ready to head out?" Wally asked eager to get his hands on some candy. Everyone nodded and Wally said, "Ok, we can go to my hometown first. Everyone there knows me and will give us extra candy." Everyone agreed and head into the zeta tube. Wally led them around town, telling them who gives what and who gives more. About an hour later, Wally said that they had hit all the major candy houses and that they should go to Gotham next.

Robin volunteered to lead the way around Gotham since he and batman patrol Gotham a lot at night. The first place Robin took them was to Wayne manor. "I hear he gives out a bucket of candy to each kid who comes up here," Robin said as they rang the doorbell. An elderly man opened the door and said," Let's see, we have a zombie, zombie bride, Batman, a moon goddess, a witch, and a mummy. That's six buckets for all of you. Pardon me for a moment." He left to go get the buckets and Wally was almost jumping out of his costume.

The elderly man returned with six candy buckets. "I hope you kids enjoy and stay safe," the old man said as he shut the door. "Score! I want to give Bruce Wayne a big hug," Wally said grinning ear to ear. After that, robin led then around Gotham for about an hour. After that, they all agreed that they were tired and wanted to head back.

When they got back to the cave, they went to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat there and ate candy. They chatted, told jokes, and told scary stories. Around eleven o' clock people started leaving. "Hey Artemis?" Wally asked Artemis as she headed towards the zeta tube. She turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked. "You look really beautiful, like a goddess." He said nervously twiddling his thumbs. She smiled and said, "Thanks, you look drop dead ugly, but that's a complement for you zombies. I'll see you tomorrow, and hey, thanks for letting me come." "Thanks, and no problem," he said smiling. Then she entered the zeta tube and disappeared.


End file.
